No quiero que sea
by Inavoig
Summary: Siempre fue un extraño ante sus ojos, ¿por qué de buenas a primeras llega e intenta entablar una "amistad" con él? No, eso no parece ser algo bueno, sólo basta con ver sus ojos cuando le mira. AU/Eren x Levi.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: **Shingeki no Kyojin** no me pertenece, su autor es Hajime Isayama.

Advertencia: **Universo Alterno. Relación entre hombres. Lenguaje un poco fuerte de parte de Levi. **

* * *

Padece de insomnio, noche tras noche es lo mismo. Se acuesta, intenta dormir y despierta irremediablemente tras unos minutos… aunque no sabe la razón, o quizá si. Las recurrentes pesadillas, la soledad que le rodea, pero no lo admitirá, no es capaz de hacerlo.

—Te ves más ojeroso de lo normal —escucha que le comenta alguien.

Si, lo está. Esta vez no pudo controlar las pesadillas y no intento volver a dormir. Apenas amaneció e hizo la rutina diaria para ir al trabajo.

Las personas siguen cuchicheando en el almuerzo; chismes tontos acerca de la oficina, a él la de igual. No tiene amigos, mantiene una distancia prudencial con sus compañeros y ocasionalmente va a eventos para que nadie tenga la oportunidad de decirle lo amargado que es en realidad.

Él come tranquilo en el área de cafetería de su trabajo, sin interrupciones. Tiene un par de compañeros que suelen almorzar con él pero parece ser que hoy están ocupados.

Una mano le toma el hombro y un rubio le mira ceñudo.

_Tal vez no tan ocupados_. Piensa.

—Te ves demacrado. ¿Insomnio?

—Si —palabras escuetas, no tiene intención de decir más.

Los demás le conocen, sabe que no hablará e inician una conversación entre los recién llegados, intentando acomedir a Levi, en vano.

—Y transfirieron a alguien a la oficina de ventas, dicen que es el hijo del jefe.

—Son chismes, habrá que ver.

Sigue sin interesarle los eventos de su entorno de trabajo, sólo lo referente a él y sus proyectos. Nada más tiene cabida en su vida.

Rumbo a su cubículo, ve a un par de personas en un rincón del pasillo. Reconoce a Petra, la novia de ese hombre raro que se muerde la lengua cuando habla besándose con un chico de nombre Gunter, le conoce por que le ha tocado hablar con él en diferentes eventos sociales. Le da asco saber lo descarada que es, y sigue su camino. Es por eso que no se relaciona más de lo necesario; la gente siempre termina traicionando

Choca con alguien por estar pensando en la inmundicia de la sociedad, no se disculpa y sigue su camino sin mira atrás. No tiene ganas de hablar.

Al final del día se despide de sus "amigos" y se encamina apresurado a la salida. Hoy le toca comprar la despensa y su auto esta indispuesto.

En el súper mercado vuelve a topar con una persona, esta vez levanta la mirada pero por que él no tuvo la culpa, espera con descaro que el otro las de.

Ve a un hombre alto, de llamativos ojos verdes y complexión delgada. Le mira ceñudo en un intento de intimidación.

—Lo siento, iba distraído —dice aquel hombre.

—Fíjate a la próxima.

—Lo haré, le recomiendo a usted lo mismo —le ve inclinar la cabeza en modo de despedida seguido de una sonrisa amable e irse caminando perdiéndose por uno de los pasillos.

Bufa con fastidio. ¿Quién se cree? Ese mocoso fue quien topo con él.

Termina sus compras sin más contratiempos y cuando iba a hacerle la parada a un taxi el hombre de ojos verdes le interceptó.

—¿Te llevo? —pregunta el joven, señalando su carrito de las compras.

—¿Quién te crees? —le responde molesto.

—Es sólo una pregunta y se podría ahorrar dinero.

—Eres un desconocido.

—Soy Eren Jaeger y trabajamos en el mismo lugar. No topamos y no se disculpó.

—Ah…—Recuerda que si, choco con alguien en el trabajo y no parece ser mala persona. Es mejor subirse a ese auto que a un taxi en el que probablemente haya estado alguna persona sucia. Una viaje gratis era un viaje gratis, además, parece conocerlo—. Abre la cajuela.

No tiene mucho que perder, irse con él es casi lo mismo que ir en taxi, podrían pasar las mismas cosas. No es que sea pesimista, es realista.

Cuando subieron las cosas, Levi se acomodo de copiloto y ve con cierto disimulo el pase del estacionamiento de la empresa colgado en el retrovisor. Eren dio marcha queriendo conversar un poco.

—¿Por qué siempre tiene cara de enojado?

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Me acabas de conocer.

—Le he visto un par de veces en…

—No me importa.

—Todos creen que soy el hijo del jefe.

—No te pregunte.

—Es verdad, solo quería comentarlo.

—No me interesa de quien seas hijo, para mi eres un mocoso.

Eren río con la vista fija en la carretera y siguió las indicaciones de Levi para llegar a su destino.

Cuando llegaron, le ayudo a bajar las cosas y estaba a punto de despedirse cuando una puerta blanca se cerró en sus narices, una mueca molesta surcó su rostro y luego se encamino a su auto.

Ni si quiera un gracias recibió.

.

.

.

Era la primera vez que llegaba tarde al trabajo, todo se debía a que no pudo dormir bien, de nuevo. ¿Insomnio? No, unos ojos verdes y una sonrisa boba atormentaban sus sueños, le parecían extrañamente familiares.

Vio al causante de su malestar alzar la mano en modo de saludo, pero él no quería ni mirarle así que desvió la mirada inmediatamente y se encamino a su cubículo.

El extraño no tan extraño siguió su camino hasta dar con la puerta de la oficina del supervisor y después de ellos no supo más.

Eran cerca de la hora del almuerzo, cuando en medio del ajetreado trabajo, su jefe apareció sonriente en su área y les dijo que presentaría a un nuevo empleado. Los rumores eran ciertos, pero él ya lo sabía.

Levanto la vista de la pantalla de su ordenador, preparado para enfrentarse con la misma cara que vio el día anterior pero al parecer eso tendría que esperar. El sujeto enfrente no era el de ayer…

—Les presento a Armin Arlert, él estará trabajando con nosotros, está de intercambio temporal de empleados y…

No le interesó saber más y bajo la vista preguntándose donde estaría ese tal Eren.

Llegada la hora del almuerzo, intento escabullirse entre el tumulto de gente que se arremolino alrededor del nuevo, un rubio bastante formal pero se notaba que era tímido. Pensó que hacer una buena acción del día le traería beneficios y, tal vez, hacerse notar por el jefe y así tener su propia oficina alejado de los demás.

Cuando iba a espantar a las personas una voz conocida hizo algo al respecto.

—Despejen, chicos. Están asustándole.

Las personas iban a protestar pero la mirada amable y la sencilla sonrisa de aquel hombre fue como una ráfaga que hizo que los demás se alejasen poco a poco.

—Gracias, Eren.

—Por nada, creo que vas a tener que ser más agresivo.

—Si, trabajo en eso.

La conversación le molesta, él parado a una distancia prudente en donde fácilmente puede ser visto pero fue ignorado por ese tal Jaeger. Le molesta, definitivamente le molesta. Y en un arranque de valor le intercepto cuando pasaba a su lado, chocando "accidentalmente".

—Ah, disculpe no le vi.

—Si, como sea.

—¿Levi? —pregunta curioso—. Creí que estarías en cafetería.

—Me molesta el ruido —se sorprende a si mismo de responderle sincero, él tenia en mente ignorarle como Eren hiso con él.

—Podemos ir a almorzar fuera, tenemos dos horas de descanso.

—No.

—¡Vamos, hombre! —le dio ligeras palmadas en su espalda— Somos compañeros de trabajo, hay que ser amigables.

—Ya te dije que no —hecho un ligero vistazo a su alrededor, sorprendido de ser los únicos que se encontraban ahí, ni si quiera había gente tratando de adelantar trabajo. Probablemente a la espera de entablar conversación con el nuevo. Y, hablando del nuevo. ¿No estaba hace un momento cerca?

—Ya. ¿Sabes? La primera vez que te vi parecías otra persona.

No le gusta el rumbo que esta tomando esa conversación, tiene un ligero mal presentimiento. Intento escabullirse tratando de pasar por un costado, pero él cuerpo mas grande de Eren se lo impidió.

—¿Qué? Ayer fue la primera vez que te vi, ahora hazte a un lado, puto mocoso.

Escuchó la risa de aquel hombre, suave, y levanta la mirada porque ese sujeto es mucho más alto que él.

—No, ayer le dije que…

—No me interesa.

—Si, eso me ha dicho pero —le acorralo entre un cubículo cercano y su persona—, ya que no me deja decirle como nos conocimos me gustaría informarte que desde hoy, soy tu jefe, Levi.

¿Jefe? No, su jefe es ese hombre de cara malhumorada y…

Su mente le dijo que algo no cuadraba ahí y fue la sonrisa de su jefe ese día al presentar al nuevo.

—Tu…

—Mi nombre es Eren Jaeger, trabajamos juntos y soy el nuevo gerente general, el anterior hombre ha sido transferido a mi antigua empresa con un sueldo mejor. Mucho gusto, empleado —el hombre de ojos verdes saboreo la victoria al ver la mirada llena de rabia de Levi, no sabe realmente porque le mira de esa manera, pero le gusta.

Mientras, Levi intenta no moler a golpes a su "jefe" por la cercanía que nunca pidió y saber que no se podrá librar del acoso que seguramente le hará.

—Te dije —le empujo con toda la fuerza que reunió, haciendo que el otro sujeto trastabillara hasta quedar unos centímetros lejos de Levi—, que no me importa de quien seas hijo, y eso supone también que no importa el puesto que tengas, para mí, eres un mocoso.

Eren le miro sorprendido y luego sonrió.

—Creo que malinterpretas, no busco hacerte mal, quiero ser tu amigo.

—Aléjate de mí y confórmate con mirarme de lejos.

—Hasta ahora eso había estado haciendo, ya no puedo… —Eren desvió la mirada y vio a un par de personas ir en su dirección— Creo que es todo por hoy, nos vemos.

Levi no quería dejar su respuesta a medias, si le buscó pues le acababa de encontrar.

—Explícate —exigió agarrando con fuerza el brazo de Eren impidiéndole el escape.

—Me lastimas, vaya que tienes fuerza. No lo recordaba así.

—¿Recordar?

—Oye Levi, ¿quieres jugar a un juego?

—¿Juego? —Porque ya parecía que jugaba con él, tanto cambio de tema lo tiene mareado.

—Si, el de yo las traigo —con facilidad quito la mano de Levi de su brazo, acercándole así quedando cara con cara—, y tu corres.

La mirada intensa de Eren puso en alerta a todo su cuerpo, un ligero cosquilleo que provenía de la mano cálida sobre la suya procedente del sujeto delante de él le puso nervioso y como llegó, se desvaneció, Eren le había soltado dejando ver una sutil sonrisa satisfecha; encaminándose lejos. El azabache estaba impactado tras ese acercamiento para nada casual y cuando quiso reaccionar unos compañeros le impidieron el paso.

—Hey, no te vimos en cafetería y decidimos venir a buscarte ¡a qué somos grandes amigos!

_No, le estorban_. Quiso gritarles. Pero eso no era nada usual en su comportamiento, podía llegar a ser una persona malhumorada pero jamás había gritado y no iba a comenzar a hacerlo. Soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo desde el acercamiento y se sintió estúpido y enfermo cuando su corazón por fin dejo de latir frenéticamente.

¿Qué carajo había sido eso? Piensa con cierta tensión, que si no hubiera sido por ellos…

…Eren le hubiera besado y él, no se lo habría impedido.

* * *

**Notas de autor: **¿Qué hago haciendo fics cuando no he actualizado los otros? Pues nada, aprovecho la inspiración...

¿Algún comentario o sugerencia? Esos ayudan, son fuente de inspiración.


	2. Chapter 2

"Malas vibras". Así se puede definir a lo que siente la gente a su alrededor.

Levi ha estado haciendo todo con cara de enfado, al parecer de mal humor. Eso es parece ser extraño para las personas presentes, usualmente él es: calmado, serio y nadie puede definir su estado de animo, o sea, indiferente.

Pero hoy parece, no, mas bien algo le molesta.

—Disculpe, Levi. ¿Podría ir a…?

—No, no soy un mandadero.

—T-tiene razón, lo siento es que yo…

—Silencio, intento trabajar.

Y todo parece indicar que el nuevo es el detonante.

El rubio asintió cohibido, ha intentado caerle bien a la mayoría sus compañeros de trabajo y lo ha logrado. Levi, ese hombre de pequeña estatura es el que más se la ha puesto difícil, todos sus esfuerzos fueron rechazados y una vez le escucho murmurar un: "Ojalá le caiga un rayo". No entiende en que falló, no ha hecho nada malo y ni siquiera han hablado más de dos minutos como para saber a ciencia cierta el por qué.

Suspiro con pesadez dirigiéndose al elevador, iría con Eren, él si parece llevarse bien con Levi.

.

.

.

—Señor, el equipo de mercadotecnia esta atrasado con los proyectos.

—Lo sé, ya mande un ultimátum. Si no veo cambios en dos días yo mismo me hare cargo.

—¿Usted?

—Si, yo era el encargado de…

La puerta de repente se abrió interrumpiendo a las dos personas que se encontraban en la habitación.

El recién llegado miro a ambos hombres y se concentro en uno en particular, sentado tras el escritorio con varios papeles en la mano, el nuevo gerente.

—¿Deseas algo, Nile? —preguntó Eren.

—Necesito hablar contigo de algo.

—¿No puede ser en otro momento? Tengo trabajo —apuntó una pila de papeles que se encontraba en esquina de su escritorio de madera color marrón.

—Es algo importante.

—Bien —suspiró mientras dejaba los papeles sobre el mueble y luego miró al otro sujeto—. Puedes retirarte, Connie. Te llamaré cuando termine.

—Si —respondió. Tomo una pequeña pila de papeles y salió rápidamente de ahí.

—Si tú dices que es algo importante, debe serlo. ¿Sucede algo malo?

—Quiero ser el encargado del proyecto de…

—No, ya discutimos eso en la junta —dijo molesto y volvió a tomar los papeles—. Si eso era tu asunto importante creo que ya te puedes ir.

—Eren —se acerco hasta quedar de pie frente al escritorio—, no lo discutimos, tú lo decidiste por tu cuenta.

—Nadie se quejo.

—¡Por qué eres el jefe! —exclamó furioso—. Te ayude con tu estúpida idea de independencia, ¿y ahora me traicionas?

—No te traiciono, tío —suspiró—. Pero no quiero que cuando alguien se entere de que somos parientes digan que te ayude, quiero que tú te lo ganes con esfuerzo.

—Niño, he estado en esta empresa más tiempo que tu y nadie se ha quejado. Yo debí de tener el puesto que ahora tienes, pero no me apetecía la idea y te lo cedí a ti.

—No te confundas —frunció el ceño molesto—. El cargo que ahora tengo me lo gane con esfuerzo y…

—¿Sobornos? —se burló—. Eres igual a tu padre, sólo te interesa lo tuyo.

—No te permito que…

—Yo no te permito a ti que seas un niño berrinchado —alzó la voz—. Si no fuera por mi o tu padre serias un niño de la calle más en este mundo. Y ahora mírate, sentado ahí como todo un rey cuando no lo mereces.

—Es suficiente —se levanto de la silla, exaltado—. Papá no te quiso en su empresa y viniste a esta y si, quizá hayas estado más tiempo aquí que yo ¿Por qué no entonces obtuviste el puesto? Sólo dices excusas para tapar tu incompetencia. La gente aquí me advirtió de tus artimañas y no quise creerles.

—¿Qué?

—¡Que si no fuera por mi, ahora mismo estarías en la calle!

El hombre le miro asombrado tras esas palabras, ¿incompetencia?, ¿alguien hablo mal a sus espaldas? Eren era su salida y al parecer ahora estaba en su contra, quizá debió quedarse callado y comportarse de la manera que había estado haciendo.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose les distrajo, dirigiendo su mirada a un rubio que les veía nervioso.

—¿Interrumpo algo?

—No —dijo el hombre y se dirigió a la salida.

—Mañana quiero verte a primera hora.

—Si, señor.

El rubio pasó saliva cuando vio a Eren patear la pared de tras de él y se pregunto porque aquel hombre de pelo negro se veía tan enojado cuando pasó a su lado.

—¿Era tu tío? —preguntó al recordarle.

Eren y él son amigos desde muy pequeños. Se conocieron cuando Eren entró a su misma escuela cuando tenía nueve años, al parecer venia de otra ciudad a establecerse en el distrito Trost. Se prometieron siempre estar juntos sin importar las circunstancias.

—Si —el castaño se calmo y se volvió a sentar en la silla, el rubio también lo hizo en una cercana.

—¿Paso algo malo?

—Nada que no pueda arreglar, en mi familia todos somos muy temperamentales —sonrió de manera conciliadora. No quería meter a su amigo en asuntos privados.

—Tu papá parecer ser muy tranquilo —recordó. Si, Eren podía exaltarse con muchas cosas y a la menor provocación. No deberia preocuparse tanto.

—Él es… peculiar. También tiene sus momentos —no le gusta hablar de ello—. Por cierto, ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita?

De pronto el semblante del rubio cambio a uno de completa preocupación y comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos tratando de buscar las palabras correctas.

—Es sobre un compañero…

Eren le miro con expresión confusa, Armin siempre ha sido tímido pero no es mala persona y casi siempre termina por caer bien. Y, ¿a quién le caería mal? Tan solo basta con mirarle y hablar unos segundos con él para saber que es un excelente ser humano. Siempre ha envidiado al rubio por ser inteligente, él ha progresado a base de esfuerzo y perseverancia, hasta supera por momentos su timidez y logra ser un hombre bastante seguro y capaz.

Por eso no entiende, a lo mejor sufre de algún tipo de acoso. Eso si que no lo permitirá.

—¿Quién?

—¿Eh? —le miro con desconcierto, haciéndose una idea de lo que podría pensar al ver la mirada de enojo—. No es nada malo, Eren, sólo quiero saber como caerle bien.

Eren pestañeo tratando de comprender la situación, él no suele ser así de lento.

—¿Te gusta?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —negó varias veces con la cabeza. ¿Por qué su amigo llego a esa conclusión?—. Quiero llevarme bien con todos, sólo eso.

—Bueno —medito mientras se hacia para atrás en el asiento—, no soy el indicado para dar ese tipo de consejos, sabes como me llevo con Jean y…

—Lo sé —le interrumpió—. Pero es distinto, y son personas distintas. Tu pareces llevarte bien con Levi.

—¿Levi, dices? —observó al rubio asentir—. No es que me lleve particularmente bien, me gusta molestarle.

—Yo creí que, bueno, te ves muy feliz cuando estas a su alrededor.

Eren sonrió para luego carcajear.

—Conozco a Levi desde hace un tiempo, pero él no me conoce a mi, o al menos no me recuerda.

—Oh —Armin se avergonzó un poco, tal vez no conoce del todo a su amigo. ¿Le gustará ese pequeño hombre?

—Te has puesto rojo —le pico Eren burlesco—. De seguro pensaste cosas extrañas.

—N-no… Se me hizo raro que te interesara y llegue a pensar que te gusta. Pero tu ya tienes a alguien.

Eren se cruzo de brazos mirando fijo al rubio.

—Si, Mikasa es todo lo que necesito.

Armin vio el semblante serio de su amigo, no es el mismo que cuando estaban hablando de Levi.

Los gustos cambien y también los sentimientos. Pero probablemente Eren aún no este preparado ni consiente de eso.

—Si, ella es genial.

Y se siente mal por no tener el valor para decírselo, pero Mikasa es su amiga, y Levi no.


	3. Chapter 3

Armin salió de la oficina de su amigo, ya no quería saber como "caerle bien" a Levi, hacerlo por alguna razón le resulta desleal, mas bien si sabe la razón, pero prefiere omitirla.

Hace dos semanas que trabaja ahí y no siente la presión de ser el "nuevo" como todos le llaman, en su departamento han sido muy amables con él a excepción de Levi, claro. ¿Por qué sus pensamientos siempre tienen que llevar a ese hombre?

Camino de nuevo hacia el ascensor, visitar a Eren en horas de oficina podría ser malinterpretado y él no quiere eso. Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron dejaron ver la figura pequeña de un hombre de mirada indiferente, pero en cuanto le vio paso a ser un gesto de enfado.

El rubio cabeceo como saludo ligeramente turbado por la mirada que recibió mientras Levi salía y pasaba por un lado sin volver a mirarle.

Una vez que Arlert estuvo dentro suspiró aliviado de haber pasado todo eso ileso, no es que alguna vez haya recibido un maltrato físico de parte de su compañero, pero si comentarios mordaces y ácidos fuera de lugar.

¡Y eso que apenas llevaba dos semanas!

Sintió una vibración en su bolsillo producto de una llamada entrante a su celular y mientras contestaba oprimió el botón del elevador que le llevaría de vuelta a su trabajo.

—¿Diga? —se le olvido revisar la pantalla para saber quien era.

—Armin

—¡Mikasa! Me da gusto escucharte.

—Pues no parece, ni tu ni Eren se han comunicado conmigo desde que se fueron.

—Lo siento —dijo avergonzado, ese pequeño detalle se le había olvidado—. Nos estamos acoplando.

—¿Cómo han estado? —Armin sabe que ella no quiere saber mucho de él, que pregunta por educación.

—Pues —hizo una pequeña pausa cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron e inmediatamente salió caminando por el pasillo que daba hacia una puerta de servicio—. Creo que Eren aun sigue sentido con su papá.

—No lo dudes —la mujer dio un suspiro del otro lado del teléfono—, aunque él tuvo la culpa. Irse sin decirle nada a nadie y esperar a que su padre lo tome a bien es algo que debió pensarlo mejor. Es obvio que no sucedería nada bueno.

—Sabes que Eren no piensa bien las cosas, sólo las hace como se le ocurren —abrió la puerta que daba a unas escaleras y cuando pasó al otro lado se recargo en ella—. Aunque se le ve feliz aquí, quizá fue una buena decisión.

—¿De verdad? –Armin no pasó por alto el tono de decepción que escuchó—. Me da gusto.

—Mikasa… —siente que debe de decir algo para levantarle el ánimo—. Hoy estábamos hablando de ti, probablemente hasta te invite a una cita hoy.

—Si, claro. Si tal vez me contestara te creería, pero ni me llama ni contesta. ¿Sabias que su ultima conexión en WhatsApps* fue hace tres horas? Ya son las dos de la tarde y de él ni rastro de polvo —el chico sonrió nervioso, quizá debió pensar mejor que decirle. La queja de su amiga era valida y defender a su amigo sólo le arrastraría a una discusión.

—Toma las cosas con calma y no lo acoses, también tu tienes la culpa —Oh no, ha desatado el apocalipsis.

—¿Acoso? No, yo… —escuchó voces que interrumpieron lo que la joven iba a decir— Armin, debo irme. Hablamos luego.

—Si, cuídate.

—Dile a Eren que lo amo.

—Claro…

Dejo que ella colgara y luego miró con gesto preocupado su celular.

¿Por qué Eren no ha llamado a Mikasa?

Quizá deba ayudarles, después de todo son amigos. Pero, ¿y si se enojan? Son problemas de pareja… pero por otra parte son amigos, pero él no es el del problema. Pero…

¡Ah! ¿Qué esta haciendo solo preocupándose? Irá y le dirá a Eren que sea buen novio y ya. Debe aprovechar ahora que puede, ellos no coinciden en horarios de trabajo y algunas veces el castaño no esta en su oficina. Si, estaba decidido, iría de nuevo. No quiere que Mikasa este triste.

/

.

/

Eren ya no tenia ánimos para seguir con su trabajo, hablar con Armin le hizo calmarse pero aun seguía frustrado y enojado con su tío.

Sus superiores le habían dicho que Nile era bueno en lo que hacia, pero usaba métodos poco convencionales y que dejaban mal sabor de boca a muchos de sus clientes, provocando que poco a poco dejaran de darle proyectos y delegarlo a menores cosas. Él era el encargado de la planeación y control de dicho trabajo, haciéndolos prosperar hasta que ya no era necesaria su ayuda.

Pero ahora su persona era el encargado de todo eso ya que era el nuevo gerente.

No había tal cargo como ese antes de que llegara ahí, y por eso le habían dado esa responsabilidad a su tío por la experiencia que había tenido en su anterior trabajo. Ahora que él estaba ahí, Nile creía que volvería a esa época.

Eren estaba convencido que los días de su tío fueron buenos, pero el mundo cambia, las empresas evolucionan y se crean nuevos conceptos a través de los años, Nile aún seguía encerrado en un mundo donde la competitividad se cerraba a unos cuantos, y ellos ya estaban al nivel internacional.

Su tío no quiere los cambios que son requeridos y de cierta manera lo entiende. ¿Para qué ir tan lejos si como están les va bien? Bueno, esa idea hizo que le delegaran poco a poco, ya que al parecer la idea de control y poder era mucho mas fuerte.

No "sustituyeron" a su tío por cosas ilícitas, no. Fue por no creer en el cambio.

¿Y entonces por qué si a él?

Cree firmemente que fueron sus logros los que le llevaron a ese puesto, y al parecer porque es joven y creció en el mundo donde la competitividad no se limita a unos cuantos. Si quieres ser el mejor, tienes que pasar por sobre los demás.

Pero él no tiene esas ideas, entiende de competitividad y siempre dará el cien por ciento en todo lo que hace. No quiere "pasar" por sobre los demás.

Tampoco fue su intención menospreciar a la persona que le había cuidado tantos años, sólo dijo lo que le habían dicho los demás. Pero ahora que estaba racionando mejor las cosas, su tío tiene toda la razón de enojarse.; él fue quien le recomendó ir ahí.

Aunque ir a ese lugar, ya estaba en sus planes.

Quizá fue cegado de nuevo por su impulsividad al decirle todo eso, pero estaban en el trabajo y su forma de comportarse le pareció inadecuada, lo intento poner en su lugar. Debería de hablarlo y disculparse, tal vez darle algún proyecto…

La puerta una vez más fue abierta y miro con cierta curiosidad al recién llegado.

—¿Levi?

—Jefe.

—¡Jefe! –Repitió con entusiasmo—. Eres demasiado formal, trabajamos juntos, dime Eren.

—Aquí tiene —le ignoro y luego se acerco arrojándole una carpeta al escritorio sorprendiendo al castaño en el acto—, al nuevo se le olvido.

—Gracias, supongo –la tomo abriéndola y encontrándose con algo que no le gusto y volvió a cerrarla—. Por cierto, se llama Armin.

Levi le miro indiferente. A Eren eso le provoco un malestar que no supo identificar.

—No importa.

—Es el encargado de ventas, ¿sabes? Aunque no es tu jefe él hace que las ideas que expones tengan valor o no —dijo mientras se levantaba de su cómodo asiento, pero a pesar de serlo, ya estaba cansado de estar sentado todo el día.

—Hay que separar el trabajo de la vida —dijo y vio como Eren se acercaba hasta quedar a su lado.

—Aunque Armin no sea rencoroso, deberías tratarlo mejor —comentó con deje serio.

—No lo trato mal, lo trato como se merece —la cercanía de Eren le puso nervioso y recordó porque estaba ahí en primer lugar recobrando su postura—. Me has estado evitando.

—¿Qué? —dio un paso hacia atrás por el tono de reclamo evidente—. Evitar es una palabra muy fea.

—¿Lo es? —pregunto sarcástico. Se acerco al castaño y mientras lo hacia este se alejaba—. ¿Ahora tú me evitas? Cuándo fuiste tu el que se acercó primero.

—Oye, me estas poniendo nervioso —alzó un poco la voz mientras ponía las manos como escudo entre su cuerpo y el de Levi, pronto toparía con la pared si no hacia algo antes.

Otra vez la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un rubio quien los miraba sorprendido.

Levi casi acorralando a Eren contra la pared se veía muy sospechoso…

—¡Armin! ¿De nuevo por aquí? —preguntó el castaño mientras agarraba a Levi por los hombros y le hacia acercarse al rubio.

—¿Vine en mal momento? —vio como el semblante usualmente serio e indiferente de su compañero cambiaba a uno más relajado con la cercanía de su amigo.

Ese era uno de los motivos por el cual creía que Eren gusta del de pelo negro o mas bien, al revés…

—No, Levi me trajo unos papeles que olvidaste. No es tan malo como parece.

—Eren, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

—¿No puede esperar a que acabe mi trabajo? Aun tengo cosas que hacer y…

—¿Puedo ir a tu apartamento hoy?

El castaño pareció pensarlo un poco mientras se balanceaba sobre sus pies en un acto infantil, haciendo que Levi tambaleara pero aún así no se alejó.

—Bien, entre ocho o nueve de la noche, o si quieres esperarme y vamos por unos tragos.

Levi se sorprendió por la petición y aun más por la respuesta. ¿Qué clase de confianza se tienen esos dos?

—No, es algo que me gustaría hablar en privado —sabe que es de mala educación dar detalles personales con otra persona ahí, pero desconfía de Levi— Es sobre Mikasa…

Eren pareció recordar algo repentinamente, soltando a Levi

—Puedes regresar a tu trabajo —era obvio par quien era dirigido la "sugerencia".

—Aun no término de hablar contigo —repuso molesto por ser prácticamente echado e ignorado por ese rubio.

—Mañana —le dijo Eren, viéndole con gesto intimidante.

—Bien —no se pudo negar. ¿Pelear con el jefe? No era algo que pudiera darse el lujo de hacer.

Los hombres vieron como el más bajo se iba y cuando Jaeger creyó conveniente le hablo al rubio.

—Ahora si, ¿Mikasa te llamo?

—Si —respondió de inmediato, mentirle causaría problemas. Pero ahora ese no es el asunto—. ¿Por qué tanta confianza con él?

—Ya te dije, me gusta molestarle.

—Eso no parecen simples bromas, parece coqueteo, Eren.

—¿Coqueteo…? —la cara de desconcierto en su cara hizo que Armin se diera cuenta de lo tonto que puede llegar a ser su amigo.

—Deberías olvidarlo… —¿Habrá desatado dudas? Ya no hay tiempo para arrepentirse.

—¿Crees que se lo haya tomado muy…?

—No lo sé, deberías hablar con él.

—No puedo —sus ojos viajaron del rostro de su amigo hacia el suelo—, ahora ya no puedo mirarle a la cara.

—¿Qué creías que hacías al estar tan pegado con él?

—¡En mi país es normal! —exclamó mientras se apoyaba en el escritorio.

—Pues no estamos en Estados Unidos y ese no es tu país, lo es aquí, Alemania.

—He pasado más tiempo allá que aquí…

—Eren —le vio enfadado, la actitud del castaño se debía a un simple choque de cultura, pero no era lo mismo para Levi—. Aquí no son tan liberales respecto a esos temas, si te acercas demasiado a alguien como lo has hecho con Levi sólo provocaras confusión.

—¿Y ahora me lo dices? —no veía directo a Armin, no podía, estaba avergonzado—. Déjame a solas, le marcare a Mikasa y en algún momento libre la invitare a salir, ¿eso es a lo que venias, no?

—No era mi intención… —calló por un momento, no entendía la actitud tan extraña de Eren—. ¿Por qué estas tan avergonzado?

—Creí que había hecho un amigo fuera de Mikasa y tu, creí que… ya sabes —murmuró mientras se iba a sentar de nuevo tras el escritorio—. Ahora vete, necesito estar solo.

En ese momento el rubio se dio cuenta que había cometido un error bastante grande y ahora el autoestima de Eren estaba dañado.

Olvido sin querer el pasado del castaño logrando abrir heridas que creyó habían sido olvidadas.

—Lo siento, yo no…

—Vete, Armin.

El rubio no logró ver el rostro del castaño cuando le dijo eso, pero por su tono de voz parecía más una orden que una petición. Asintió tímido frente a su amigo, cosa que creyó no volvería a suceder, no después de tanto tiempo de conocerse.

Se alejo hacia la puerta y lo último que vio antes de irse fue la mirada llena de decepción de Eren.

/

.

/

Levi salió de la oficina quedándose unos momentos frente a la puerta, una vocecita molesta en su cabeza le riño sobre lo incorrecto al tratar de saber quien era esa tal Mikasa así que se encogió de hombres encaminándose rumbo a su cubículo.

Se pregunto el motivo de su ira, de su arrebató de estupidez y de por que le molestaba la cercanía del rubio para con el castaño de ojos verdes.

Tan sumido en sus pensamientos estaba que cuando menos acordó ya se encontraba en el elevador y las puertas habían sido abiertas indicándole que saliera porque había llegado a su piso.

Vio con cierto recelo al secretario de Eren coqueteando con una castaña frene a las puertas ¿no debería estar trabajando en vez de estar ahí? Bueno, no podría importarle menos las vidas ajenas.

—Espera, Sasha. Tengo un mensaje —le vio sacar el móvil y luego reír de manera nerviosa—. El jefe saldrá… tengo más trabajo, nos vemos más tarde.

Se despido dándole un ligero beso en los labios a la mujer y corrió hacia el elevador pasándole a un lado mientras él se salía.

Reconoció a su compañera de departamento, ella le miro sonriente yendo a su encuentro en un intento por sacarle plática.

—¡Hey! Vi que tomaste los papeles de Armin, ¿se los llevaste al jefe?

No contestó y siguió caminando por el pasillo mientras la chica seguía parloteando.

"Según una encuesta, el jefe tiene el primer lugar como el hombre más guapo, tu estas en segundo y Armin en tercero. ¿No es genial? Apenas llevan dos semanas y… "

—No es algo que me importe —le interrumpió el monologo. La simple mención del rubio le hizo molestar.

—¿Perdón? —la castaña jamás había escuchado el tono molesto de su compañero, suele ser cortante pero no responde de mala manera.

—Son cosas de mujeres, a mi no me importa.

—Oh, la verdad —dudo un poco antes de volver a hablar—, creíamos que eras gay.

El hombre la miro unos segundos, los suficientes como para intimidar a la chica y que por fin dejara el tema.

Él no era gay, y aquel que se atreviera a cuestionar sobre su sexualidad podía tener el honor de conocer la suela de su zapato y lamer el piso por donde camina. Sólo tiene una ligera confusión respecto a sus preferencias, y todo por su culpa de Eren.

¿Por qué de repente viene y le mueve todo su mundo?

Su cercanía no fue con motivo de camarería y ni que decir de su sutil toqueteo. Era obvio que el de gustos por su mismo sexo era otro. Aunque también tenía sus motivos para dudar sobre eso, después de todo, él no volvió a acercarse de nuevo como lo hizo la primera vez; sólo se ha dedicado a comportarse de manera cortante, algunas veces bromistas.

_Pero aún así, no pudo sacarse esa absurda idea de la mente y se preguntó sí Eren pensaba lo mismo._

/

.

/

Eren estaba dando vueltas en su silla tratando de calmarse, por poco y Armin descubre sus pequeños juegos para con Levi.

Pensó que tenia que disipar las dudas un poco más, así que le mandó un mensaje a Connie diciéndole que volviera porque tenia que salir. Volvió a mandar otro mensaje, esta vez a Mikasa, citándola en su apartamento una vez que se desocupara. Conociéndola, haría todo lo posible por salirse antes así que tomo sus cosas y se regalo un pequeño descanso.

Sus amigos tienen la mala manía de creer saber lo que él piensa o hace, él ya no es ningún "muchachito impulsivo con arrebatos de ira"…

… y mucho menos alguien ingenuo.

No, él hace años que creció y maduro de una mala manera.

No porque quisiera, si no porque así le toco vivir.

Y prefiere que Mikasa y Armin vivan en ese pequeño mundo de mentiras hecho por él, porque eso les hace felices y con ello, también a él.

Salió de su oficina y vio como Connie intentaba aparentar que hacia su trabajo, le sonrió para luego despedirse.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta dar con el elevador, cuando subió oprimió el botón que daba al subterráneo donde se encontraba el estacionamiento, espero que las puertas se cerraran y mientras lo hacían sintió la vibración de su celular. Al desbloquearlo, se encontró con un mensaje de Mikasa.

Recibido a las: 3:03 p. m.

"Voy en camino".

Sonrió ante lo predecible que a veces resulta ser.

Las puertas de nuevo fueron abiertas y al elevar la mirada pudo ver a su pequeño distracción verlo con cierto recelo para luego fijar la vista en su maletín frunciendo el ceño en el proceso.

—No hemos terminado de hablar.

—¿Quieres acompañarme? Olvide unos papeles en casa —sonrió al ver una mueca de desconcierto apenas visible en su inmutable pálido rostro para luego asentir adentrándose en el ascensor.

Y sonrió aun mas cuando el hombre se alejo todo lo que pudo en ese pequeño espacio, miró unos segundos la pantalla de su celular y luego envió un mensaje.

Enviado a las: 3:06 p. m.

Me surgió trabajo, te veo mañana.

Se sintió un poco mal por Mikasa, pero no es que vaya a hacer algo malo.

_Es trabajo…_

Vio de reojo a Levi, quien le miraba "disimuladamente" tratando de averiguar que hizo con su celular.

_… un trabajo que no puede evitar hacer._

* * *

**_Aclaración_**_**: En Whatsapps = Whatsapp. Pero no quería verme plagiadora (?)**_

_**Este es como mi regalo de cumpleaños (?).**_

_**Soor**: Creo que este capítulo no dispersa nada, pero igual espero sea de tu agrado. :3_

___**Sofi:** Gracias por comentar y espero que aún te guste. _


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando llegaron al subterráneo de pronto Eren recordó algo que podría llevarle al fin de ese momento.

—Levi —el nombrado le miró esperando que continuara, pero al parecer Eren estaba nervioso y dudaba—. Veras, mi auto esta un poco indispuesto, ¿no te importa ir en moto?

—¿Y de casualidad no tienes algún tatuaje?

—No, ¿y bien?

—No me molesta.

—Bien.

—El jefe en motocicleta, quien lo diría.

—En donde vivo es un poco alejado y un poco inaccesible. La mejor opción es ir en vehículo y los taxis no van hasta allá.

—Si está tan lejos, ¿por qué te vas tan tarde? He escuchado que también llegas temprano.

—No tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

—¿Y esa tal Mikasa?

Eren le miró unos segundos con gesto indescifrable para luego continuar caminando hasta la caseta de vigilancia para pedir su casco y dejar su maletín. Una vez que lo tuvo se lo tendió a Levi.

—Tenlo tú, supongo que es tu primer viaje en motocicleta. ¡Haré que sea divertido! —dijo entusiasmado mientras iba en dirección al vehículo.

Se subieron y el rugido de la motocicleta se escuchó y el fuerte arranque le hizo aferrarse a la cintura de Eren en un intento por no caer.

/

.

/

Pasó una larga media hora de camino.

Eren intentaba sacarle platica pero el sólo asentía.

Se sentía estúpido por estar aferrado así a un hombre, agradecía tener puesto el casco, aunque lo que debió hacer fue rehusarse. ¿Qué hacia él, un hombre de treinta años en una moto con un chiquillo?

Hace ya un rato había dejado la autopista yendo por la carretera libre que los guio por un sendero pavimentado. Agradecía que lo fuera, no soportaba la tierra y la mugre. Había visto un cartel que decía "Está llegando" Claro, si en vez de eso pusieran el nombre del lugar seria más fácil saber a donde carajo exactamente esta llegando.

Y de repente, árboles aparecieron; una agradable arboleada. Se dedico entonces a observar la luz que se filtraba por las ramas llenas de esas saludables hojas verdes.

Pero de pronto Eren frenó y todo eso acabó.

—No hay nadie, creo que pudiste frenar mejor —dijo mientras bajaba y se quitaba el casco.

—Extrañaba esa voz molesta, por un momento pensé que iba solo —rió—. Bienvenido a mi humilde morada.

Levi entonces miró hacia donde Eren apuntaba, y vio con cierto desagrado una reja a medio caer llena de ramas secas.

—Creí que tenías mejores gustos.

—¡Vamos! Acabo de mudarme, adentro esta muchísimo mejor —volvió a tomarle del brazo para arrastrarle con él.

Al pasar la reja efectivamente todo era mejor, o al menos eso pudo apreciar Levi.

Una casa bastante rustica a su parecer, cuando lo ve no puede evitar pensar que va con la personalidad de aquel mocoso. Un jardín amplio de un buen color verde, pero sin nada más.

—Estoy tratando de que parezca hogareño, no me gusta mucho la ciudad. ¡Planeo poner un gran árbol justo enfrente de la casa!

—La opacarías, deberías ponerla a un lado, tienes espacio suficiente.

—Tienes razón, no soy muy bueno para estas cosas —murmuró mientras lo guiaba y quedaban frente a la puerta—. Deberías venir a ayudarme, no confío mucho en los gustos de las mujeres.

—¿Qué soy, tu sirviente? —Frunció el ceño—. Soy una persona ocupada, contrata a alguien.

—Me gusta hacer las cosas por mi cuenta, por eso no he terminado aun.

—Vamos por los papeles, comienzas a irritarme.

—No seas gruñón —sonrió mientras abría la puerta.

Entraron a un espacio bastante grande que era la sala, sólo un pequeño sillón de color verde adornando. Si, toda esa casa iba con Eren, hueca su cabeza hueca su casa.

—Aun estoy en proceso de mudanza —comentó avergonzado—, puedes sentarte, en un momento vuelvo.

Levi le vio irse por un pasillo e incomodo se acerco al sillón pero no se sentó. Pensó desviarse ligeramente de su camino y entrar a la cocina por un vaso con agua, la necesitaba, y el mal anfitrión no preguntó.

La barra de la cocina era de piedra pero con madera como apoyo y vio en ella tallada una "E" y muchos pequeños garabatos. Se notaba que ya tenía años pero aun se encontraba en buen estado.

—Casi toda el interior es de madera —la voz de Eren le hizo exhalarse—. No quiero hacer muchas modificaciones, me gusta tal cual esta.

—No deberías, se encuentra en buenas condiciones.

—¿Verdad? La decoradora me dijo que necesitaba una buena remodelación, por eso la despedí —dijo mientras le restaba importancia con los hombros—. Lo sencillo es mucho mejor.

Levi entonces creyó haberlo juzgado mal desde un principio y ese pensamiento le hizo sentir como el malo del cuento.

—Vine aquí para hablar.

—Hablemos.

—¿Por qué lo haces?

—Hacer qué —se hizo el inocente.

—Lo sabes, la cercanía. Sé que juegas y eso me desagrada.

—No seas paranoico.

—Niño —el hombre se acercó y le jaló de la corbata para que acercara la cara—, no tengo paciencia con gente como tu. Ahora dime, ¿qué carajo buscas de mi?

Eren hizo una mueca y luego rió secamente.

—¿Niño? Cuántos años calculas que tengo, Levi.

—No es importante la edad física, sino mental.

—En ese caso, he de ser un erudito.

—Tienes retraso mental, querrás decir.

—¡Hey! Ese no es insulto.

—Tienes razón, estoy ofendiéndoles comparándolas contigo.

—Estas siendo injusto —se cruzó de brazos ofendido—, soy una persona con múltiples talentos.

—¿Escondidos? Si, muy escondidos.

—¡Deja de burlarte de mi, no soy un niño!

Levi hizo una nota mental, usar su sarcasmo hacia que Eren tratara de defenderse haciendo un mal intento.

Y de repente, todo rastro de incomodidad desapareció.

—No hemos hablado de lo que me interesa saber.

—Si dejaras de insultarme ya habríamos acabado.

—¿Por qué lo haces?

Eren entendió de pronto que no se libraría de esa charla y le dijo que se acercara, Levi así lo hizo y de repente se vio acorralado entre la pared de la cocina y el cuerpo mas grande. Sintió una especie de deja vu y maldijo mentalmente su falta de juicio. No confiar en Eren debería ser su lema.

—Me gusta molestarte —fue su simple respuesta y se alejó del más bajo yendo de nuevo a la sala.

El de cabellos azabache sintió una especie de ira creciendo en su interior. La paciencia se le había agotado.

—¿Acaso el único confundido fui yo?

Eren volteo a mirarle con gesto pensativo.

—¿Eres gay?

—Gay tu puta madre, maldito mocoso —la adrenalina se apodero de él y en dos zancadas ya había alcanzado a Eren tecleándole con todo el peso de su enojo cayendo irremediablemente al suelo.

—¡Cálmate! Hablemos tranquilamente —trato de persuadirle, pero Levi intento golpearle con el casco y Eren no tuvo mas remedio que quitárselo de encima y correr en un intento de escape.

—No, ven que descargare toda mi frustración en ti —él era rápido y el castaño no pudo huir mucho, de nuevo volvió al piso.

—¡Eso se escucha mal ahora que se que eres gay!

—¡Idiota! No lo soy.

Eren aprovecho su momento de vergüenza y le sometió boca abajo. Hasta que el sonido del celular de alguien les calmo. Eren se paró intentando buscar su aparato encontrándolo tirado así que lo recogió.

—¿Diga?

Levi se levantó con toda la dignidad que le fue posible acumular.

—_Supe que saliste y Levi no está aquí. ¿Fue contigo?_

_—_Si.

_—Vuelve, le necesito aquí._

—¡Oye! ¿De quién se supone estas desconfiando?

_—De los dos, ahora vuelve._

—El enojado era yo.

_—Eren, Jean va camino a tu casa._

—¿Cómo…? –intentó pensar como le había encontrado-. ¿Tu?

_—Lo siento._

—Hablamos luego.

Cuando colgó Eren miró a Levi tan intensamente que el de pelo negro tuvo que desviarle la mirada.

—Te has salvado —el otro hombre intento preguntar de qué, pero volvió a ser arrastrado hasta llegar a la motocicleta.

Y de nuevo todo fue silencio.

Cuando llegaron de nuevo al estacionamiento tras otra media hora de camino, el castaño volvió a su usual semblante relajado. Levi estaba a punto de volverle a reñir.

—¡Eren! –le interrumpió una voz femenina, cuando miro hacia donde provenía la voz vio la silueta de una mujer pasarle e ir directo con el castaño.

Un sonido seco hizo eco en el lugar, la mujer le había abofeteado.

—Me voy un mes a Estados Unidos y cuando regreso me encuentro con la absurda novedad de ti renunciando.

—No es de tu incumbencia, Annie.

—Lo es, hemos estado juntos en esto.

—Hablemos en otro lugar, ¿vale? Estas haciendo un alboroto en mi lugar de trabajo.

—¿Tu lugar de trabajo? —preguntó irónica.

—Mira —se frotó el área afectada, le dolía. Annie era una mujer muy fuerte—. Tú no eres así, eres una persona racional. Estas enojada y lo entiendo, pero ya te dije que aquí no es el lugar para hablar.

—¿Y donde es el lugar? No respondes mis llamadas, ya no sé donde vives, te has alejado de nosotros tu… —cayó un momento para serenarse—. Eren, siempre hemos estado juntos, prometimos ser los mejores y…

—Annie…

—… y de repente tu nos abandonas. ¿Qué te ha sucedido? ¿Por qué haces todo esto?

—Vamos a tu casa.

—¿Annie? —una nueva interrupción, otra mujer había llegado.

—Hola —saludó Eren. Su día iba de mal en peor—. Creí haberte dicho que nos veríamos mañana.

—Estaba preocupada.

Levi miraba confundido la escena. ¿Eren tenía dos mujeres? ¿Alguna de ellas era Mikasa? Había creído que la rubia lo era, primero parecía una escena de celos y luego dio un giro drástico con una nueva mujer. Un horrible triangulo amoroso.

—Vete Mikasa, yo llegue primero —dijo la rubia en tono serio.

Ah, la de pelo negro era la tal Mikasa, posible novia oficial de Eren. Admitía que era bastante guapa.

—Yo vine por Eren y me voy a quedar por él —contestó igual de seria.

—Corre a tu mujer, Eren, si no quieres que acabe noqueada.

—Se defenderme perfectamente, Annie.

Entonces se conocían entre si, ¿no les importaba compartirle? Que asco le estaba dando toda esa situación.

—Hablemos otro día, están causando mala impresión.

—Vas a venir conmigo, vi que acabas de llegar así que no te ha de importar salir otro pequeño momento.

—Déjale en paz, Annie.

—Déjame tu a mi, Mikasa —le miro enojada—. Eren, vamos. Acabemos con esto rápido.

—No —respondió irritado y se encaminó a la caseta de vigilancia.

—Papá no está enojado…

Eren reaccionó ante eso y dejo de caminar, pero no hizo intento por voltear.

—Eren, nuestro padre te recibiría de nuevo con los brazos abiertos.

—Annie —dio la media vuelta y suspiró—. Él no es mi padre. Y entiendo que para ti la familia sea importante, pero…

—Es nuestro padre, él te crió y educo. Te lo dio todo, padre…

—Es el tuyo, no el mío.

—Deja de ser un niño, tío Nile siempre te lo ha dicho.

A Levi su conciencia le dijo que ese no era asunto suyo pero sentía que debía quedarse.

—Me tienen harto, ¡déjenme vivir como yo quiero! —Exclamó furioso y de nueva cuenta tomó a Levi del brazo y corrió hasta la motocicleta—. Ponte el casco y súbete.

Y así lo hizo, la motocicleta arrancó y lo último que vio fue el gesto enojado de ambas mujeres.

Cosa que le hizo sentir bastante satisfecho.

/

.

/

Levi pensaba en esa incomoda situación sentado detrás de Eren.

Una extraña rubia que dice ser hermana de Eren pero no se parecen en nada.

Mikasa… Por alguna razón le molesta su presencia, más que el del rubio y eso es mucho decir.

¿Qué hace él pensando en la vida Eren? No le importa, nadie le importa y mucho menos él.

Quería ya no sentir ese olor a colonia que a pesar de traer el caso se colaba por sus fosas nasales, ni los músculos que tocaba, ni…

Inconscientemente se apretó más al cuerpo del más joven, suspiró un momento en su mente tratando de calmarse y giro su cabeza para ver el paisaje.

Llegaron a un parque, Eren tenia una mueca molesta desde que salieron del estacionamiento y al llegar ahí parecía como si nunca la hubiera tenido.

Levi le siguió de cerca hasta que llegaron a una pequeña cascada artificial, pudo ver a la distancia un pequeño puente donde debajo corría el agua asemejando un pequeño rio.

El castaño entonces se dirigió ahí.

—No has hecho preguntas —dijo de pronto al llegar al puente.

—Tu vida personal no me interesa.

—Me parece bien.

De pronto, el más bajo sintió una presencia detrás y luego unos brazos envolviéndose alrededor de su cuello.

—¿Qué estas…?

—Lo siento, pero aun soy un mocoso, ¿recuerdas? Sólo déjame un momento así, es todo lo que necesito.

Levi iba a golpearle, pero supone que Eren ha tenido un día malo y no le hace daño reconfortar a nadie por primera vez en su vida. Aunque no sepa realmente como.

—No mojes mucho mi cuello —comentó cuando sintió una sensación húmeda en su piel.

Ese día, Levi sintió muchas más dudas que antes.

* * *

Yo:

Intento darle introducción a los personajes, ¿va lento? Espero que no sea muy aburrido...


	5. Chapter 5

Han pasado dos días de ese inusual encuentro con Eren y desde entonces no le ha visto. Pero aun así se encuentra de un envidiable buen ánimo y todos en la oficina lo notan.

Ese aire de tranquilidad, sin miradas que matan ni palabras cargadas de ironía, aunque claro, conociendo a Levi y dada su personalidad un tanto estoica algo malo debía de suceder.

Al menos la conciencia del hombre está tranquila, no fue su culpa.

—Necesito hablar contigo —le expresó el rubio, su tono de voz denotaba molestia, pero su expresión corporal era normal.

Levi no se inmutó por ese abrupto acontecimiento y sólo asintió, volteándole a ver y cruzándose de piernas en el asiento. Vio como Armin miraba nervioso a los lados y luego negaba.

"Aquí no, acompáñeme".

—Tengo trabajo, si quieres hablar en privado hazlo después.

—No será mucho.

—En el almuerzo, ahora mismo necesito sacar unas copias —Era una mentira, pero no quería estar a solas con el rubio.

—Esta bien, gracias por tu tiempo.

Levi le vio marcharse, ese mocoso había ido hasta su cubículo sabiendo que no le soportaba y que las personas a su alrededor lo notaban. Ahora serían el chisme de la oficina, de nuevo.

Se levanto de la silla y agarro unos papeles cualquiera dirigiéndose al pasillo que daba al elevador, agradecía enormemente que la copiadora del piso estuviese descompuesta y que tuvieran que ir a otra oficina por las copias; de otra manera eso no le habría servido como excusa.

Vio a Petra irse también por el pasillo no notándole detrás, seguramente iría con ese hombre a besuquearse. Pero con lo que no contaba fue ver la cachetada que le dio a Gunter.

—No soy una ramera, ya me canse de que me chantajees.

—Si no lo haces, Auruo se enterara de tu desliz —la miró altanero, pero era una situación absurda al ver la zona roja de su mejilla.

—Ya lo hizo —dijo, dejando salir un todo de alivio—. Me perdono, y ahora ya no tienes armas para seguir con esto. Déjame en paz.

—¿Por qué tiene que acabar? Aun podemos divertirnos. —La tomo del brazo arrastrándole con él al final del pasillo, donde Levi les perdió de vista.

Iba a interceder cuando una conocida voz se dejo escuchar.

—¿Diversión? La cara de horror de Petra dice que habrá de todo menos diversión —había dicho Eren mientras se acercaba con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón—. Creo que está de más decir que vuelvan a su trabajo y que Gunter tiene una llamada de atención. No sé que pasó entre ustedes, pero si me entero que fue acoso me temo decirte, Gunter; que este lugar no es para ti.

—S-señor —El nerviosismo del hombre no pasó desapercibido para Eren.

—Entonces, ¿alguien me puede explicar lo que sucede aquí? Si no es mucha molestia, claro.

—No fue nada, señor —contestó rápidamente Petra—. Sólo un intercambio de planes que no podrán ser.

—Ah, si tú lo dices —dijo no muy convencido, pero no podía influir en la decisión de ella—. Haré un anuncio, les espero allá.

—Si.

Eren pasó a lado de Levi, sonriéndole y este le ignoro. El hombre de ojos verdes parpadeo confundido y siguió su camino.

—Lo hice por nuestra vieja amistad, Gunter. No lo arruines más —la mujer le hablo con un hilo de voz, tenia ganas de llorar.

—Lo lamento… —murmuró abrumado.

Petra asintió alejándose y al dar la vuelta se encontró con Levi. La mujer se sonrojo y siguió caminando. El hombre hizo lo mismo.

Mientras Levi se dirigía de nuevo a su lugar, pensó que quizá, y sólo quizá: La sociedad no era la mierda que él pensaba.

Eren entró al departamento, ese lugar estaba dividido entre ventas y creativos. Vio la cabellera rubia de su amigo destacar entre la multitud, pero Armin en cuanto le vio volvió a su trabajo.

¿Por qué Armin siempre terminaba enojado? Era él el que debería estarlo.

—Muy buenos días a ustedes. ¿Cómo han estado? —saludó mientras se movía a pasos rápidos hacia el centro del lugar.

Las personas al escucharle se movieron agitadas por la repentina intromisión y saludaron torpemente al verle pasar.

—Buen día a usted, señor.

—No tienen porque ponerse nerviosos, chicos. Vine a dar un anuncio rápido. Muchos me han estado entregando nuevas ideas y he decidido escoger la mejor —Unos cuantos exclamaron emocionados, y luego vio a las personas faltantes dirigirse a sus asientos—. Muy buenas noticias, ¿no?

—¿Y ya a escogido la idea?

—Si, quería decírselos antes pero seguramente se apresurarían. Y bueno, la persona afortunada es… Oscar Brauer —dirigió su dedo índice hacia un joven de tez morena y cabello negro que se encontraba sentado en una esquina.

El chico nombrado se levanto apresurado de su silla, Eren sonrió ante la expresión tan sincera de entusiasmo y luego su mirada inevitablemente se encontró con la de Levi.

Los demás comenzaron a murmurar inconformes.

—Gracias —dijo el joven e inmediatamente Eren reaccionó sonriéndole y apartando la mirada de Levi.

—No hay de que. Ahora toma tus cosas y acompáñame —se dirigió de nuevo hacia el pasillo.

—S-si —se apresuró a decir mientras recogía su maletín.

Armin les vio alejarse, por un momento pensó que Eren usaría eso de excusa para tener a su disposición a Levi. Pero no tenia porque tener esas ideas, su amigo le había aclarado acerca de eso…

Dirigió su mirada hacia Levi, quien se encontraba frunciendo el ceño.

Realmente no podía bajar la guardia, al parecer su compañero de trabajo sufría una atracción bastante notoria para con Eren que no podía pasar por alto.

Cuando ambos estuvieron en el elevador el hombre de cabellos brunos estaba nervioso, no ha tenido ocasión de hablarle o acercarse al jefe y ahora que tenia oportunidad estaba tan nervioso que sólo sostenía su maletín sobre su pecho tratando de encontrar alguna platica decente.

El castaño tenía ese porte imponente, supone que es propio del puesto que representa, pero aun así se atrevió a pensar que si se lo encontraba en la calle su estatura seria bastante intimidante. Él mismo media 1.78 y la persona a su lado se notaba mucho más alta. Le ha observado a la distancia y por lo regular es amable, hay veces que le ha visto con expresión de enojo pero no por eso deja de ser atento. No como una persona que conoce…

Cuando salieron del elevador Brauer notó que ese no era el piso de la oficina de su jefe.

Jaeger paró de repente cuando diviso a su tío y luego le habló a su acompañante en voz baja.

—¿Conoces a Nile?

—¿Quién?

Satisfecho con su respuesta, el castaño le hizo dirigirse hacia el otro hombre de pelo negro.

—Nile —le llamó—. Te tengo un proyecto nuevo.

—¿Ah, si?

—Él es Oscar Brauer, trabajaran juntos, es su proyecto.

—Eren… aun no hemos hablado.

—Les dejo, pregúntale todo lo que quieras.

—Eren.

—Cualquier cosa me avisan.

Ambos hombre vieron la huida (porque resulta que eso parecía) del castaño. El más joven le sonrió nervioso y el hombre mayor suspiró cansino y le indico que le siguiera hasta su oficina.

Sonrió un poco, al parecer, Eren no le guardaba algún tipo de rencor.

/

.

/

Connie se encontraba nervioso revisando la pila de papeles sobre el escritorio de su jefe; habían desaparecido varios proyectos.

Escuchó la puerta y se giró para encontrarse con la cara sonriente de su jefe.

—¿Jefe?

—Hoy hice mi buena acción del día.

—Pues la felicidad le va a durar poco, algunos proyectos no están.

—Si, lo sé —comentó restándole importancia—. Algunos los deje en mi casa y el otro se lo di a Nile.

—¿Cuál?

—El de Brauer.

—Ese era donde mayores dudas teníamos.

—Es bueno, no está pulido pero la idea general lo es, ¿quiénes somos nosotros para negarle la luz del sol?

—Brauer es el chico que se pone nervioso por todo, Dawk se lo comerá vivo.

—Es una persona tímida y sumisa, es exactamente el tipo de persona que necesita. Nile tiene un extraño complejo sobre dar ordenes y Oscar lo cumplirá para no quedar mal, así de sencillo —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Si usted dice…

—Te invito a comer después de acabar con la mitad de esa pila de papeles.

—¿En serio?

—Si, hombre.

Eren no tenia pensado invitarle a él, pero sus prospectos para el almuerzo le habían ignorado ese día.

/

.

/

Levi ha estado ignorando a Armin y por eso hoy no comerá en cafetería, así que se dirigió al elevador dispuesto a irse a otro lado.

Cuando estaba en el subterráneo vio a la chica rubia supuesta hermana de Eren dirigirse a su persona. Frunció el ceño con molestia para encaminarse con pasos apresurados hacia su auto.

—Hey, tu.

¿Quién será "tu"? Porque él no lo es.

—Si, tu. El enano de cabello negro —Levi hizo caso omiso pero una mano le jaló del brazo y cuando reaccionó a duras penas pudo esquivar una cachetada que le iba a propinar esa mujer.

Se alejó unos cuantos pasos de esa enfurecida chica rubia. Ella tenía un serio problema.

—¿Estas loca? —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decirle, pudo golpearle pero era mujer, y él respetaba eso.

—¿Por qué Eren te eligió a ti? —musitó— No eres mejor que yo, ni que Mikasa.

Levi pensó que ese no era su día, tendría que dejarle las cosas claras para poder marcharse en paz.

—No sé de que hablas, fue casualidad —le contestó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Es mi hermano, él debió elegirme a mi antes que a nadie.

—Niña, madura.

—Seguramente eres su puta —caviló.

—¿Qué?

—Si, debió habérmelo dicho antes —habló para si sola—. Sí lo que quería era un desfogue papá le hubiera conseguido algo de mejor calidad.

—Estas en terreno peligroso…

—Las rameras como tú no deberían objetar, de seguro él te consiguió el trabajo aquí.

—Méritos propios, chiquilla.

—Claro, méritos al dejarte follar duro.

Eso le hizo enfurecer.

—Si, parece ser que mi culo es mucho más importante que su familia, dime: ¿Qué se siente?

Annie no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ante eso y cuando salió de su trance el hombre se había perdido de su vista.

Su mirada molesta revisó el estacionamiento y al no ver la motocicleta del castaño se dirigió a su vehículo para marcharse de ahí. Una vez fuera del subterráneo, aparcó el auto en la acera cercana y marcó un número conocido.

—¿Papá? Me gustaría que mandaras investigar a alguien —tras una ligera pausa al esperar la contestación volvió a hablar—. Si, yo le mandó los datos a tu ayudante. Gracias.

Al colgar pensó lo mucho que estaría molesto Eren si descubriera lo que hizo. Era obvio que ella no pensaba nada malo acerca de su hermano, sólo quería dañar un poco el orgullo de ese hombre. Por eso no esperaba esa respuesta de su parte.

Ella no era de las personas que hicieran algo por cuenta propia, ni que le interesara la vida de los demás. Ni si quiera le importaba mucho sobre ella misma.

Pero lo que captaba su total interés, era las personas que se alejaban de los estándares, como por ejemplo, Levi.

_Como lo es Eren._

/

.

/

Para cuando Levi volvía de su nada tranquilo almuerzo un rubio le esperaba impaciente en la pared cercana al elevador del subterráneo. Lo único que hizo él al verle fue suspirar con pesar internamente, ¿no merecía un día tranquilo?

—Sólo quería decirte que te alejaras de Eren.

—Ya, petición escuchada.

—Te lo advierto por tu bien, tiene novia y una familia.

—¿Y yo no?

—No lo sé, sólo aléjate.

—Me alejare en cuanto responda mis dudas.

—Yo lo hare.

—No eres él.

—Pero se como piensa.

—No lo haces, ¿estas consciente de la sociedad en donde vivimos? Nadie es lo que aparenta ser, hasta tu. Escondido tras una fachada amable y tímida pero en cuanto se presenta la oportunidad no dudas en defender lo que crees correcto insistentemente y hasta hartante. Eres listo, se me hace raro que te dejes manipular por unos cuantos, niño.

—Eren es como un libro abierto.

—No lo es, te sorprenderías al descubrirlo.

—Aléjate.

—Me encantaría hacerlo —masculló. Pero cree firmemente que nadie se lo dejaría fácil.

Por tercera vez en el día, prácticamente escapó de cosas que estaban lejos de su entendimiento.

Presiente que sus días tranquilos y monótonos pasaran a segundo plano de ahora en adelante.

/

.

/

Cuando Eren llegó a su oficina se sentó tras su escritorio agobiado. Connie no paro de hablar sobre lo hermoso que era el amor y sobre todo lo hermosa que era su novia, Sasha.

¿Quién le dijo a ese chico rapado que a él le interesa saber su vida personal?

Le dio una hora libre para que le dejara en paz y se fuera a verla, ya lo tenía harto el tono meloso de "Y la extraño tanto" mientras suspira. La vida bendijo a Connie con un jefe tan benevolente como él, debería agradecerle y hacer un altar con su foto.

¿En qué estaba pensando? Estúpido día fastidioso, sólo le falta que Annie llegue y le de un golpe o dos.

Hablando de Annie, o más bien pensando en ella… Por su culpa tuvo un arranque de sentimentalismo y las lágrimas brotaron de él traicioneras. ¿Por qué? Él hace años que no lloraba y mucho menos por cosas simples como peleas infantiles con su hermana.

Tuvo que mentirle a Levi sobre su arranque.

Le habló sobre lo indiferente que era Annie, pero con asuntos familiares solía dejar que la agresividad e impulsividad que les caracteriza tome el control. Se disculpó por llamarle "gay", aunque muy en el fondo disfrutó al ver su cara llena de impotencia al tratar de explicar que no era así.

También le dijo que le arrastró con él para alejarlo de preguntas que seguramente le harían y que no le dijera a nadie que había llorado. Pero él era también un hombre apegado y que su hermana pequeña le riñera le causó coraje y a la vez un sentimiento de tristeza, ella nunca había mostrado ese comportamiento para con él.

Pero no fue eso, debe ser por la mención de su padre, él es el punto débil de su vida…

Se removió incomodo en su asiento al recordar cierto aspecto de su niñez.

Padre: la única palabra que no sabría definir ni sentir.

Recuerda que cuando era más joven, él quería ser doctor, como su progenitor… ¡Salvar vidas! Era su meta, ayudar a las personas que lo necesitaran y no quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo como las enfermedades tratables consumían vidas.

Pero la vida derrumbó sus sueños y metas. Planes a futuro fueron opacados y ahora se encontraba tras un escritorio ayudando a nadie.

Sí tan sólo…

—Eren —una voz le sacó de sus recuerdos.

—¿Connie? —_¿Tan rápido había pasado una hora?_ Pensó extrañado.

—Tienes una llamada, es un tal Irvin Smith —le informó detrás de la puerta.

Eren palideció un momento pero recobró la compostura.

—Pásala a la línea.

—Enseguida.

Un timbre le hizo ver el teléfono como un ente maligno y luego lo descolgó.

—Padre —dijo como saludo.

—_Hola, hijo. ¿Ya no piensas huir de mí?_


	6. Chapter 6

ADVERTENCIA: I**nsinuación EREN X LEVI.**

* * *

Eren tenía una pequeña discusión mental sobre la razón de la llamada de su padre.

—Digamos que me canse de que me persigas —le contestó irritado por la pregunta.

—_Que mal piensas de mí. Yo no he actuado conforme a nada, ¿sabes? Ni he reprendido a Nile._

—No tendrías por qué —replicó molesto.

—_Si que debería, él fue quién te puso en contra mía._

—No, fueron tu y tus acciones.

—_Oye, calma_ —dijo en tono conciliador—. _No hable para pelear, quiero saber como has estado._

—Me va de maravilla.

—_Escuche que tienes nuevos amigos._

—¿Amigos? —Preguntó irónico—. ¿Alguna vez he tenido algún amigo que primero no pasé por tu ojo crítico? Si Armin logró pasar fue porque es inteligente.

_—La gente que te rodea suele ser hipócrita._

—Empezando por ti.

—_Te dije que no quiero pelear._

—¡En ese caso no debiste llamar! —un incómodo silencio se formó tras esa declaración.

—_Hoy es el aniversario luctuoso de Mary, deberías ir._

—No me ordenes.

—_Hijo, sólo quería recodártelo._

—Pues ya me entere, gracias —colgó con enfado mientras se levantaba de la silla.

Arrojo el teléfono inalámbrico al sillón y salió apresurado de la oficina.

Estaba enojado consigo mismo por reaccionar tan impulsivamente, y a la vez decepcionado por haber olvidado algo tan importante.

/

.

/

Levi subió al elevador, había terminado ya su jornada laboral por ese día y lo iba a disfrutar yendo directo a su casa, nadie le impediría tal hazaña. Estaba harto de discutir con niños como el rubio y lidiar con mujeres frustradas, seguramente de una manera sexual. No hay otra explicación razonable.

Tan ido estaba que no se dio cuenta quien era la otra persona que estaba a su lado hasta que otras personas subieron al elevador y le saludaron.

—Buenas tardes, señor Jaeger —le dijo una de las mujeres que habían entrado.

—Buenas —saludó parco.

Levi entonces miró al otro niño con el cual no quería lidiar, pero éste no mostró señal de interés.

Las mujeres bajaron en el primer piso, pero ellos dos aun siguieron hasta el estacionamiento.

—Pareces un muerto viviente —mencionó indiferente al ver la palidez en el rostro del castaño.

—Creo que me ha hecho falta mi dosis de ti.

—¿Qué carajo? —Ese niño le sacaba de sus casillas, siempre mofándose en su cara.

—Nos vemos mañana, Levi —se despidió cuando las puertas del elevador fueron abiertas y se retiraba con paso lento.

—Oye —le llamó. Eren le miró extrañado—. Te invito unos tragos.

—Con todo el pesar del mundo, declinare tan grandiosa oferta —sonrió con renovadas energías—. Pero espero podamos tener otra oportunidad.

—Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte, mocoso.

—Se vale soñar —se encogió de hombros retomando su marcha.

Levi por su parte, fue en dirección opuesta a él. Su auto hace unos días ya estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Se arrepintió de inmediato con la propuesta, pero el semblante decaído de Eren le molestó de alguna forma y como no sabia como animar personas lo único que se le ocurrió fue invitarle de manera casual. Pero se sintió ofendido cuando el mocoso tuvo la osadía de rechazarle, aunque también lo agradecía. Por alguna razón, algo le decía que no debía estar a solas con él.

Mientras pensaba los pros y contras de la vida, vio con disimulo a Eren subirse a un auto e irse.

/

.

/

Eren aparcó en el cementerio, en el camino había comprado un ramo de gardenias, a Mary le gustaban.

Como era costumbre, su padre ya estuvo ahí desde temprano, dejándole varios arreglos florales de rosas. Frunció el ceño, a ella no le gustaban las rosas; de ningún color.

Llegó con el debido respeto, guardando silencio mientras cerraba los ojos y le recordaba.

A pesar de no ser su verdadera madre, si fue alguien importante en su vida. Cuido de él como una, ayudándole y guiándole respetuosamente hasta su triste final. Cuando ella murió, su padre cambió drásticamente.

Se arrodilló frente a la lapida y dejó su ramo en un lugar libre.

Vio con incomodidad que aún seguían las flores marchitas que Annie dejó alguna vez, a pesar de que ella también fue su hija, sólo ha ido una sola vez, y fue en su funeral.

Nadie se había tomado la molestia de retirarlas, sabe que fueron ordenes explicitas de su padre, quizá aguardando que ella también vaya. Pero conociéndola como la conoce, no se tomará la molestia con cosas que según ella: "no tienen ningún valor". Al parecer su concepto de familia unida no aplica para los muertos.

Con acritud alejo esas marchitas flores de la tumba y las metió en el cesto de basura cercano.

—Que desconsiderado eres, yo que las puse hace tiempo con amor.

—Creí que no vendrías aquí.

—No vine por ella si eso estas pensando, fue porque sabría que vendrías —dijo indiferente—. Eres tan predecible.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Antes no me hablabas así, hermanito.

—Antes eras una mejor persona.

La rubia ante la respuesta hizo una mueca de disgusto más no respondió a la evidente provocación.

—La oferta de papá sigue en pie.

—Hable con él en la mañana —dijo sin mirarle mientras se inclinaba en modo de despedida frente a la tumba—. Y creo que no le interesa mi vida como a ti.

—Claro que lo hace —habló mientras se acercaba a Eren, este la miro indiferente—. Eres el consentido, eres su heredero.

—Annie, déjalo. Te haces daño.

—¡Eres al que más quiere! —rió secamente—. Mamá y papá te querían más a ti que a mi.

—No voy a discutir tonterías contigo —apartó a la chica para poder irse—. Tienes el camino libre para hacer lo que te plazca, no me necesitas a mí.

—Papá no ha estado feliz —ignoro su comentario—; papá está deprimido. Yo sólo quiero hacer feliz a papá. Y si eso implica traerte de vuelta, lo hare.

—Tu más que nadie deberías saber que si yo quiero algo no me apartare de ese camino —declaró firme dándole la espalda, yéndose.

La mujer negó mientras le veía alejarse para luego mirar sin expresión alguna la tumba de su madre.

—Ahora mismo estarías tan decepcionada de mi —musitó mientras abría su bolso y sacaba una rosa gris y la colocaba donde antes habían estado sus flores marchitas—. Pero cuando todo acabe, prometo traerte crisantemos.

Miró por ultima vez la lapida y luego se alejó pensando que las palabras nunca funcionaban con Eren. Tendría que actuar, y pronto.

/

.

/

Eren estaba tenso tras la pequeña charla con Annie, ella aun no entendía que él quería libertad y hacer las cosas por su cuenta.

Odia esa parte de su personalidad, esa que le hace cuestionar los intereses de los demás y la parte obsesiva que tiene por la familia.

Y bueno, al parecer no era el único con mala suerte es día, una pobre alma tuvo la mala suerte de quedar varado en la carretera. Vio con disimulo al pasar por un lado un peinado oscuro conocido y frenó en seco cuando la cara de Levi apareció.

Se estacionó frente al carro y bajo con alegría mal disimulada por el "fatal" incidente.

—Me imagino que ya hablaste a una grúa —dijo al acercarse a la ventanilla de su auto.

—Creo que es obvio —murmuró con enfado.

Había visto con horror por la ventana la cara sonriente del castaño ir en su dirección y maldijo su mala suerte. De todas las personas que pudo encontrarse, ¿por qué era Eren el que siempre aparecía?

—¿Aun sigue la invitación de ir por unos tragos?

El hombre le miró impasible, seguramente procesando la respuesta.

—No creo que haya algún problema —o si. Pero necesita sacarse de alguna manera la frustración, estaba pensando seriamente en mejor comprarse un auto nuevo. El que tenía sólo le sacaba dinero, haciendo una mala inversión.

Cuando la grúa se llevo su coche, Levi tuvo que pagar una considerable cantidad para que lo trataran con cuidado, al menos debía conservarle en lo que compraba otro. Le dijo entonces a Eren que si quería tomar algo, sería en la comodidad de su hogar, donde pudiese controlar los gastos.

—Yo invito, no te preocupes.

—No —si daba evasivas, probablemente ahora sea él el que decline la invitación.

—Bueno —Eren consideró la propuesta, aún tenía que ir por sus cosas a la oficina. Pero esas oportunidades no se dejan pasar tan fácilmente—, pero sólo unos cuantos. Hay trabajo mañana.

—Si, si —su mente le grito "estúpido". ¿Creyó que Eren le diría que no? Que ingenuo resultó ser.

/

.

/

Eren despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, la boca reseca y sentía entumido su brazo. Al querer moverla un peso sobre su miembro se lo impidió y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con una cabellera de color negro.

Ahogo una exclamación de varios insultos que se amontonaron en su mente y retiro con cuidado su brazo a la vez que se levantaba.

Y, ¡oh sorpresa! Se encontraba desnudo, ¿que carajo había hecho anoche?

Al querer recoger su ropa regada por el piso chocó con una mesita y algunas cosas que estaban sobre ella cayeron al suelo provocando un ruido fuerte. Previniendo el estruendo se tapó los oídos y cerró los ojos, al abrirlos se encontró con que Levi se había acomodado sobre la cama y le veía con gesto enfurecido.

—Largo.

—Levi…

—He dicho —tomó un libro de su buró y le apuntó. Se notaba que quería matarle—, largo.

—¡Razonemos la situación!

—¿Te duele el culo?

—¿Qué? —se avergonzó por la pregunta y se tocó su trasero, notando que no le dolía nada de nada—. No…

Esa sencilla respuesta detonó al mismísimo demonio.

Levi se levantó de la cama dejando expuesto todo su pálido cuerpo, mientras sostenía el libro en la mano. La reacción de Eren no fue otra mas que de supervivencia, corriendo a la puerta cercana mientras se acomodaba la ropa.

Parecía que ese hombre sabía lo que tenia, pues le seguía a pasos lentos sin vergüenza alguna.

—¿Podemos hablar? —se detuvo frente a la puerta de salida, con los brazos frente a él de forma protectora.

—Vete —siseó la respuesta.

Agarro el brazo de Eren, torciéndole. Abrió la puerta y le empujo hacia afuera.

El castaño trastabillo por la fuerza con la que había sido arrojado, apoyándose en la pared cercana del pasillo de ese edificio. Confundido, humillado y avergonzado, tocó la puerta de Levi pidiéndole las llaves de su auto y sus zapatos.

Los que fueron arrojados a su cara.

—Nos vemos en el trabajo —dijo Eren lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado.

—Estoy enfermo —fue la sencilla respuesta de Levi.

—Entiendo… —El castaño comprende a la perfección, pero como la persona responsable que es, le llamará más tarde para saber como se encuentra.

Pero no sabe porque debe llamarle, ni porque debería tomarse la "responsabilidad". Levi no era mujer.

No fue desagradable en lo absoluto, al menos no para él. Claro que la sencilla razón es que él no fue el pasivo.

De pronto se dio cuenta que…

… _había perdido la "virginidad" con un hombre_.

Su primera experiencia sexual lejos de lo los sutiles toqueteos con Mikasa.

Rió sin ganas.

Lo que más le molestaba, _es que no lo recordaba._

/

.

/

Mikasa estaba enojada, Eren no se ha comunicado, y ella no quiere hostigarlo por temor a que él se enfade.

Jugueteo un rato con su móvil tratando de vencer con la razón a sus sentimientos. Al dejar en su escritorio el celular, este sonó. La mujer pensando sería una llamada de Eren contestó rápidamente.

—¿Eren?

_—Lamento decepcionarte, Mikasa. Pero soy Jean._

—Ah —era evidente el suspiro de decepción— ¿Qué pasa?

—_Bueno, Eren no volvió a la oficina ni a su casa ayer._

—¿Sabes a dónde fue?

—_No, creí que volvería a su oficina después del cementerio, así que le dije al investigador que regresara, pero Eren no volvió, y tampoco lo hizo a su casa._

—Entiendo, gracias por tomarte la molestia de informarme.

—_Lo hago por Armin, mi etapa de enamoramiento hacia ti pasó hace mucho. Y Eren no me agrada mucho, eso me facilita las cosa_s —hizo una ligera pausa—. _Pero no por eso le traicionare del todo, a veces se comporta civilizadamente y eso lo hace mi amigo._

—Lo sé, aún así, gracias.

—_Mikasa, te diré un consejo: Déjale, Eren en verdad no te quiere como tú lo quieres a él._

—Te agradezco las molestias que te tomas, pero lo que hagamos es asunto de pareja.

—_Pero…_

—Nos vemos.

Al colgar sintió una opresión en el pecho.

Mikasa sabe que Eren le ha estado evitando, sabe, sin temor a equivocarse, que él no le ama y que la única razón por la cual está con ella es por ser su amiga. No le molesta saberlo, porque eso le da la oportunidad de estar con él, de sentirse con derechos. Pero eso no basta, y nunca lo hará.

Dadas las circunstancias, se comprometieron. El castaño se opuso muchas veces a esa decisión. Su padre había decidido por cuenta propia lo que mejor "le convenía". Lo cierto es que más bien era un acuerdo entre empresas, una unión que era apropiada para ambas familias.

Esa no era la razón por la cual Eren salía con ella, pero sus padres vieron su noviazgo como una inversión y lo siguen viendo hasta la fecha por el compromiso. Lo verdaderamente malo vino cuando Jaeger, hartó de que todos intentara meterse en su vida; se fue al extranjero.

Donde estudió y vivió cerca de cuatro años hasta su regreso hace apenas dos.

Volvió a regañadientes, a pesar de seguir viviendo lejos, su padre controlaba todo lo que hacia a la distancia. Su libertad fue mermada al enterarse de que todos los trabajos que había conseguido no fueron más que palancas que su padre le proporcionó.

Y entonces pensó: ¿Qué más daba volver?

Es por eso que obtuvo un puesto influyente en la empresa familiar, pero cuando su tío le habló sobre ir a su lugar de trabajo, donde las ordenes de su padre no podrían influir en nada… ni siquiera lo pensó. Inmediatamente después ya estaba trabajando ahí.

Y, ¿qué hacia entonces ella en todo eso?

Por supuesto que siguió a Eren al extranjero, ella y Armin en otra carrera. El rubio obtuvo una beca de estudios por su alto nivel académico. Los tres siempre estuvieron juntos a pesar de las circunstancias. Hasta que Eren renunció.

Ella no le siguió con la esperanza de que desistiera de irse, pero Armin, siendo la voz de la razón de Eren, si lo hizo.

Y ahora ella estaba sola, con la firme convicción del regreso de ambos. Aguardando paciente por algo que parece ser muy lejano…

El día que ella vio la mirada molesta de Eren cuando fueron a su trabajo, le perturbó un poco. Parecía al joven muchacho impulsivo de antaño.

Eren es una persona accesible cuando no le temes a sus reacciones. Por eso Armin y ella son los únicos amigos que tienen. Antes, el castaño era una persona muy violenta, cualquier cosa fuera de su razonamiento era cuestionable y comenzaba la salida de puños o patadas. Su vida diaria siempre fue el cuestionar las acciones de los demás, jamás le gustaron las injusticias y mucho menos hacia él.

Alguna vez escucho por boca de Armin, que él quería ser doctor. Hasta que su padre prácticamente le obligo a seguir sus pasos para que pudiese heredar todo lo que tenía.

Obviamente al joven castaño no le pareció y tuvo una pelea verbal con su padre. Nadie podía incluir en sus decisiones, recuerda que le dijo. Nadie excepto él mismo puede elegir lo que quiere ser.

Tiempo después, Eren desapareció una semana, pero el gusto no le duró mucho tiempo ya que su rubio padre lo trajo de vuelta.

Cansado mentalmente, al chico no le quedo mas remedio que aceptar las imposiciones, pero con la condición de estudiar en el extranjero, donde nadie pudiese controlarle y poder obtener experiencia por su cuenta.

Irvin hizo el trato, a medias, claro.

Y el resultado de todo eso, era un Eren frustrado con la vida.

Ellos antes de todo ese caos fueron muy unidos, no podría decir que es por que son padre e hijo. Porque no lo es, Eren admira a el señor Smith por otras circunstancias y se atrevería a decir que lo sigue haciendo. Pero su orgullo como hombre y por razones obvias, no se volverá a dar el lujo de volver a confiar en él…

… y quizá en nadie más.

Por eso le molesta aquel sujeto con el que se fue en su motocicleta.

Porque aparte de la mirada molesta de ese día, pudo apreciar una de gratitud a aquel hombre. Una que sinceramente, jamás creyó volver a ver dirigida hacia alguien.

Ni siquiera para ella.

No sabe como actuar, no puede basarse sólo en suposiciones.

Así que se armó de valor y tomó de nuevo su celular dispuesta a marcarle a Eren. Escuchó el timbre y después una voz.

—_¿Diga?_

—¿Eren? —preguntó. No reconoció la voz como tal.

—_El idiota dejo su móvil aquí, llámele a su oficina y dígale que es un idiota, y, de paso, confírmele lo idiota que es._

—¿Quién habla?

—_¿Te importa saberlo? —dijo con tono irritado, y al no escuchar respuesta prosiguió—. Yo creo que no._

El sonido de la llamada cortada le hizo reaccionar.

Quizá esas suposiciones no estaban mal infundadas.

_Y eso la hizo enfurecer._

* * *

**_NOTAS:_**

Había esperado por aclarar la pareja, pero como ya adelante unos capítulos pues... es oficial. Será**_ ERERI. _**

Bueno, aclaro porque se a muchas/os no les gusta. Aunque supongo ya se veía venir...


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

La estruendosa risa de Kirschtein incomodó por un momento a los pocos clientes del pequeño local, para luego, como si nada hubiese pasado nada, callar y mirar seriamente a su acompañante.

—Te acostaste con un hombre —dijo entonces, y luego volvió a reír—. No importa mucho eso, lo verdaderamente preocupante es que no lo recuerdes.

—Calla, Jean —le reprimió Eren, era vergonzoso atraer las miradas de las personas mientras él le comentaba algo serio—. No te hablé para que te burles.

—No me voy a disculpar porque me causa mucha gracia. Pero supongo que tienes razón.

—Sé que esta de más decírtelo, pero no dejes que Armin lo sepa, y mucho menos Mikasa.

—Tranquilo, tu secreto está a salvo. Pero no esperes que lo sea por mucho tiempo —cayó por un momento mientras se cruzaba de brazo y una sonrisa ladina surcaba su rostro—. Tu primera experiencia sexual, he de suponer.

—Sabes que si —murmuró avergonzado, y miró hacia los lados esperando que nadie les escuchará.

—Eso lo hace más interesante, pero estúpido a mi parecer. Por lo que me cuentas, se debió notar que ustedes dos solos, una habitación más bebidas alcohólicas, pues… el resultado seria un acostón —resolvió el dilema de Eren con una verdad cruda—. Eres malo bebiendo y con una lata de cerveza ya terminas ebrio.

—No necesito que me lo recuerdes.

—Entonces, ha sabiendas de tu poca tolerancia, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

—Yo… no lo sé. Supongo que fue la emoción.

—Vaya, arriesgaste tu trasero por algo pasajero. Muy propio de ti, Jaeger.

—Supongo —Eren le dio la razón, no porque la tuviera… pero necesitaba desahogarse, no que le regañaran.

Jean siempre ha sido un "amigo", de esos con lo que puedes contar a pesar de lo estúpido que seas y siempre estará ahí con su sinceridad que duele.

—Mikasa no se lo merecía.

Eren vio ahora el semblante serio del castaño, su mirada de reproche le dijo que si, ella no se lo merecía.

—Ella es la que aún quiere el compromiso.

—Termínale, entonces.

—¿Crees que no lo he intentado? —dio un suspiró lleno de frustración—. Dice que no le importa que juegue con otras mientras sea ella con la que termine. Es obvio que no haré nada ha sabiendas de que Mikasa me espera, no soy un monstruo.

Se frotó el brazo con desesperación, quiere mucho a Mikasa, la adora, pero sólo como una amiga. Ella no merecía tal patanería de su parte, pero ya se dio y no podía revertir el hecho.

—A esa debilidad tuya si que le saca provecho.

—Cállate.

—Pero ya la superaste, sabes—omitió la queja de Eren sorbiendo un poco del refresco que había pedido—. Porque ya hiciste algo que creías no poder realiza. Ahora ve y termínala, campeón.

Los ojos verdes del castaño miraron sorprendidos a su interlocutor.

—A veces resultas ser útil.

—Recuerda que me debes una cena, eh, y auméntale el vidrio de mi auto.

—No te aproveches.

—Tú también puedes ser útil.

—Idiota.

Si, era una extraña amistad, de esas en donde solo los involucrados saben qué son.

/

0

/

A la mañana siguiente, Levi llegó a su oficina y casi de inmediato le mandaron llamar para que fuera a la sala de juntas.

Cuando llegó, la cara conocida de una rubia con mal carácter se hizo presente, sentada en un extremo de la sala.

—Buenos días —saludó por mera educación.

—Buenos días, señor. Suponemos sabe la razón del llamado —habló uno de los tres hombres aparte de él que estaban presentes.

—No.

—Bueno, la señorita Smith tiene una queja sobre usted, fue dentro de las instalaciones.

—Un llamado de atención pudo haber sido más que suficiente —dijo—, pero me hubiera visto inconforme con ello, pues creo que no le he faltado a respeto a nadie.

—Señorita Smith, ¿podría decirnos qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó uno de los hombres.

—Yo vine hace unos días para hacer negociaciones, esa persona de allí —apunto al hombre de pelo negro—, comenzó a insultarme sin ningún motivo.

"Creo que hacer convenios con esta empresa al tener este tipo de personas afectaría la calidad de los demás. Si todos son como él, me veo en la penosa necesidad de cancelar los planes a futuro. No quiero involucrarme, lo siento"

—No creo que sea necesario, nuestro empleado es un hombre ejemplar. Le ofrecemos una disculpa en su nombre por su comportamiento.

—Eso no me basta, me ha insultado a mí y a mi familia.

—Yo no hice nada

—Señorita, ¿habrá algo par que usted pueda cambiar de opinión?

—Me gustaría verlo fuera, es un insulto que él siga trabajando teniendo ese horrible carácter.

—Pero… —trató de razonar uno de los presentes.

Pero la interrupción en la habitación les hizo callar.

—Muy buen día —saludó un hombre de pelo castaño, entrando como si nada. Sintiendo el pesado ambiente en ese reducido espacio.

—¿Jaeger?

—Supe que habría una junta, ¿por qué nadie me dijo nada?

—Discutimos cosas fuera de su alcance.

Eren meditó la respuesta, vio a Levi quien se mantenía parco a unos cuantos pasos de él y luego dirigió su mirada a su hermana, quien le veía seria.

Sonrió entonces de manera afable, tragándose las palabras que de verdad quería decir.

—¿Mi empleado hizo algo malo? Si es así, yo tomó la responsabilidad de sus actos.

—No puede, es…

—Lo hago, vamos. ¿Oh usted está en contra? —le habló a Annie.

—Yo… —trató de hablar, pero de nueva cuenta Eren interrumpió.

—¿Cuál era el castigo? ¿Renunciar? Si quieren lo hago, me espera un empleo en el extranjero —miró a la rubia—, un poco lejos, lo sé. Pero es una gran oportunidad.

—No es necesario —se apresuró a contestar Annie, ella no quería que su hermano se fuera—. Con una disculpa me basta.

—Pues entonces, lo lamento, no volverá a suceder.

—Pero… —ella no quería las disculpas de su hermano, quería ver reducido el orgullo del hombre de pelo negro a nada.

—Ya les dije —se dirigió a los presentes con una sonrisa amable, pero su mirada molesta era dirigida hacia la mujer. Y seriamente dijo—: yo tomare la responsabilidad.

La rubia desvió la mirada, molesta y humillada.

Levi le miró incómodo, esa era la segunda vez que le escuchaba decir algo sobre tomarse libertades que él no le pidió.

—Las aceptó. Nos veremos en un futuro —habló la mujer en tono monótono y se levantó de su asiento para retirarse hacia la salida—. Gracias por tomarse la molestia de atenderme.

Pasó por en medio de su hermano y Levi, este ultimo dedicándole una mirada de triunfo que le supo amarga.

—Bueno, asunto resuelto. Levi, puede retirarse.

—Si, con permiso.

—Esperamos sea la ultima vez.

/

.

/

Armin se encontraba decaído esa mañana, su mejor amigo le ha estado evitando desde el incidente con Jean, pero una parte de él se sentía culpable y la otra cree firmemente que hizo una buena acción, pues desconfía mucho de ese extraño comportamiento que tiene Eren para con Levi.

Sabe que su compañero siente atracción hacia su amigo, pero, ¿ y Eren? Por lo que le dio a entender Levi, el castaño puede esconder varias cosas excusándose tras la fachada amable e inocente que irradia toda su persona.

Ya no son unos niños, ya Eren creció tanto como lo hizo Mikasa y él mismo.

Por eso no ignoró del todo la sutil advertencia que le dio el hombre, por eso mismo, cuando Levi no fue a trabajar el día anterior preguntó por Eren. Aliviado al instante al saber que él si había asistido.

Su celular vibró en su bolsillo, distrayéndole de sus cavilaciones; apresurado, corrió al pasillo para contestar.

—¿Diga?

—_Yo, Jean._

—¡Jean! ¿Cómo has estado?

—_Bien, bien. Llamaba para invitarte a cenar mañana, ¿qué dices?_

—No lo sé…

—_Suenas apagado, culpa de Eren me imagino. ¡Maldito, ya vera_!

—No —rió nervioso, recordando sin querer que Eren era mas o menos igual—. ¿Por qué lo dices?

—_Para desgracia mía, Mikasa y el otro engendro son los únicos que cambian tu humor._

—No le insultes.

—_No lo hago, no mucho_ —Jean escuchó la suave risa de Armin, probablemente conteniéndola—. _De verdad, necesitas distraerte de ellos._

—Gracias, Jean. Pero por el momento lo que necesito es verles.

—_Ya sabia yo que la culpa la tenía el cara de pocos amigos ese, debí golpearle cuando pude_.

—¿Le viste?

—_Ah, si_ — Vaya, lo primero que le dicen y lo primero que hace, al menos no estaba del todo al descubierto así que improvisó— . _Algo así, tuvimos una pequeña charla sobre valores, respeto y amor ajeno._

Que mal se le daba eso de mentir.

—Ustedes cuando se juntan hacen de todo menos hablar razonadamente.

—_Déjame infórmate que si lo hacemos, a veces, como en navidad… Bueno ese día no, año nuevo. Le mande el otro día un Whatsapps* deseándole todo el dolor posible y mis buenos deseos para cuando le arrollara un auto._

—Estas desviando la conversación, Jean —Armin escuchó un suspiro al otro lado de la línea.

Kirschtein pensó que si no sabia mentir al menos simplificaría la verdad.

—_Ha estado un poco indeciso sobre continuar su relación con Mikasa, eso es todo._

—Y me imagino le diste buenos consejos.

—_Sabes que no, no aprobé esa relación cuando se suponía estaba enamorado de ella y mucho menos lo haré ahora sabiendo que no la ama._

—No te metas en su relación.

—_Tú tampoco lo hagas._

—Que tengas buen día, Jean.

—_No, Armin. ¡Espera!_

Armin colgó con algo de arrepentimiento, Jean no es mala persona y él tampoco es una persona irracional. Pero Kirschtein tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarle de mal humor.

Vio el ascensor con duda, ¿ir a ver a Eren o no?

/

.

/

Eren salió de la sala de juntas con dolor de cabeza, a pesar de que las personas dentro no eran sus jefes directos, si tenían cierto poder de "antigüedad" y le reprimieron un poco por ser un imprudente. Pero le agradecían por "salvar" una unión empresarial conveniente.

Todo por dinero, maldito sucio mundo que se rige por el poder comercial.

Afligido, caminó hacia el elevador y vio a Levi delante de el, como dudando en entrar o no.

—¿Mi princesa espera por mi? —bromeó tratando de sacarle conversación.

—Espero a que tu hermana se aleje lo más posible.

—Y cómo pretendes saber si ya lo hizo, ¿telepatía? ¿Poderes sobrenaturales? Oh, mi buen amigo, tantas cosas que no sé de ti.

—Tu mal humor no es mi culpa, idiota.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Disculpa —apretó el botón del ascensor, esperando por el—. Estos días han sido horribles.

—No me importa.

—Esa frase me recuerda al día en el que nos conocimos —rió secamente, entrando al elevador pues las puertas ya habían sido abiertas—. ¿Vienes?

Levi hojeo el lugar, esperando por alguien que no aparecería.

—No me queda de otra.

Eren no aparto la mirada en ningún momento sobre la pequeña figura del mayor, recordando ese cuerpo desnudo que había tenido el placer de ver, mas no observar, muy a su pesar.

—Por lo de la otra anoche… —trató de hablar sobre ellos, ahora que Levi parecía mas tranquilo. Pero se vio callado por la interrupción de las puertas al ser cerradas y la mano pálida de su acompañante callándole.

—No aquí —su cara malhumorada no hizo que Eren desistiera.

—¿Entonces dónde? Vas a huir de mi, lo sé —frunció el ceño, visiblemente molesto por la interrupción.

—Déjame aclararte algo —enfocó al joven, éste sintió enérgicamente. Su persona procesó la siguiente frase que diría, guardándose todo el orgullo que pudo—. A mi tampoco me dolió el culo esa noche.

Desconcertado, Eren miró hacia las puertas abiertas, encontrándose con la cara de shock de su amigo.

—¿A qué tipo de dolor te refieres, Levi? —el nombrado volteo medio cuerpo hacia el rubio.

—Que te lo explique el mocoso —se incorporó para poder salir con dignidad e irse dejando a los dos hombres atrás.

—Y bien, Eren.

—No dejes que Mikasa se entere —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

Armin escudriñó a su amigo, apretando los puños con impotencia.

_Ojalá no sea lo que está pensando._

_._

_._

* * *

**_Notas: _**

_¡Yo! Está es la ultima actualización por esta semana. Que difícil es mantener el ritmo D': Si se me pasó alguna pues, ni modo (?) Ya será hasta la próxima semana, a menos que se me cruce un One-shot, sé que debo. jajajajaja (?) :'(_

_En el próximo capítulo comienzan los recuerdos, oh si (:_

**Mary**: ¿Me lees el pensamiento? Será algo así, yo siempre digo eso… Que bueno que te guste. Hay más fans del Riren, a mi la verdad me gustan los dos. Riren o Ereri ~

**Guest:** Me alegra que te llame la atención, te agradezco que comentes y des tu opinión n.n


End file.
